


ursa major

by lowkeyamen



Series: buy the stars [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Food Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Piercings, Romance, Smut, Spanking, day 3: distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: "It's a star map." Ten let out a little breathy laugh; it was pretty obvious Kun had no idea what this was. "It's a snapshot of what the sky looked like the night you first told me you loved me."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: buy the stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873588
Comments: 27
Kudos: 248
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week





	ursa major

**Author's Note:**

> buckle up! i'm back with another ridiculously long pwp despite saying NEVER AGAIN after lavender lace but! god i just couldn't resist kunten are some kinky bitches (there's also some sweet fluff in here too dw)
> 
> i hope everyone enjoys! and thank u to the mods for creating this fan week and inspiring people to create even more kunten content!

"Okay, now there's a step, so be careful."

Kun groaned, lifting his foot a little higher, blindly reaching around to find this step without falling over.

Ten had dragged him out of the dorm for some unknown reason. The younger had just touched down in Seoul after a quick trip home. Kun had been looking forward to a nice quiet night in with his boyfriend, but Ten had other plans. Said he had a surprise, which honestly put the fear of god into Kun. Last time Ten said he had surprise was when they were in Wuhan and he dragged him to a strip club. _'No one will recognise us, it'll be fine.'_

And thank god no one did, especially considering the fact Ten paid almost no attention to the show and spent the entire night palming Kun under the table they had sat at, right in the very back of the room. He paid no attention until someone came over, that is, which was when Ten had thought it was a stellar idea to buy his boyfriend a private dance. Semi-private. Ten wanted to watch, obviously.

'Consider it an early Christmas present.' Were his words. And Kun took the present, obviously, but he wasn't too happy with the risk it entailed. Could you imagine if someone saw them? Their careers would be over. Completely.

Which was why he wasn't too happy about the fact Ten was leading him through the streets of Seoul with his tiny little hands clamped over his eyes. They had been walking for a while, but the past couple of minutes, after rounding a corner Ten had blindfolded him, in a way.

"Will you just tell me where we're going?"

"Absolutely not. Then it wouldn't be a surprise, idiot."

Kun sighed, but kept going. He tentatively put one foot in front of another, hoping to god Ten was paying enough attention so that he didn't end up crashing into anyone or going off the side of the kerb and breaking his ankle. 

"Turn left."

Ten nudged him a little with his elbow, kind of like how you'd nudge a horse with your foot if you wanted it to turn a certain direction.

He noticed the air had changed after turning. It was warmer, and quieter. Were they indoors?

"Okay, if I leave you do you promise not to peek?"

"Sure." Kun let out an exasperated sigh. He would fucking love to know where Ten had dragged him, but he also very much liked the fact his testicles were still attached to his body. "Just don't go far or be too long. I feel kinda...vulnerable."

"I'll just be here." Ten took a hold of Kun's hand so he knew he wasn't completely alone, before taking a big step away so he couldn't hear what was going on.

Kun did not like this one bit. He had no idea where he was or who was around but he felt fucking stupid. No doubt he looked even stupider.

Ten's idea of romance was very different to Kun's.

Kun was more traditional, he'd bring his boyfriend a bouquet of flowers back to the dorm, or he'd set up a picnic for them in the studio since they couldn't very well go to a park.

Whereas Ten had all these crazy ideas that could definitely result in them getting caught. But he seemed to thrive off of the danger. And he absolutely lived to make Kun squirm.

"Right, we're going over here and we're gonna be going in an elevator so if it feels weird that's why."

"Can I please just open my eyes?"

"No!" Ten whined. Why did Kun always want to ruin his fun? "We're nearly there. Not much longer now."

The elevator chimed and they stepped out. The floor beneath Kun's feet was cushioned, probably carpeted and it was completely quiet. Where the hell were they?

He heard Ten fiddle with something metallic for a couple of seconds before finally breathing a sigh of relief.

"We're here!" A door clicked shut. "But don't open your eyes until I say, okay?"

"Ten-" Kun started before a finger was pressed to his lips.

"I'll literally be a couple of seconds."

So Kun stood there with his eyes closed like an idiot because he could hear the excitement in his boyfriend's voice and he couldn't possibly ruin whatever Ten had planned for him. He loved that little asshole too much.

"Okay!" He heard Ten pad across the floor to him. "Open up!"

Kun did, finally, blinking a couple of times so his eyes could adjust to the light. Once they had he found Ten stood in front of him wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and a chocolate cake in his hands.

"Happy birthday!"

Kun cocked his head to the side, smirking slightly. Were they in a hotel room?

"My birthday was three weeks ago."

"I know, but," Ten sighed. They had been so busy they hadn't really had much alone time together. He had wanted to do something big for Kun's birthday this year, considering last year they were run ragged preparing to debut, but he hadn't had the chance to until how. "We haven't been able to celebrate properly. Just the two of us."

"That's sweet." Kun smiled. The last few weeks had been a little hectic. He thought things would calm down a little after the fan signs were over, but they didn't. He felt like he had barely seen Ten this year. He had barely seen him last year, either. Kun had spent a lot of time in China while Ten had been jetting all over the place with SuperM. When they were placed in the same group and finally got around to admitting they had feelings for each other (much to everyone's relief, they'd been watching Kun and Ten obviously flirt with each other since their trainee days) they had thought things would be easy. They'd always be together, right?

Wrong.

If anything it felt like they saw each other less, somehow. At least before they were placed in WayV they were always in Korea together. And Kun couldn't be prouder of Ten for being put in SuperM. He deserved it. But he did kind of feel like his boyfriend had been taken from him. If only they'd gotten together earlier instead of wasting years flitting around each other, too stubborn and scared to admit they liked one another. They would have been able to enjoy their time as a couple as opposed to having to deal with the long distance limbo they were in currently.

Because it was difficult. Really difficult.

And even when they got the luxury of being in the same city, they always seemed to be busy with one thing or another, and couldn't manage to get the one on one time they both craved.

In fact, now he thought about it… they hadn't slept together this year. At all.

Jesus.

Had it really been that long?

"Blow out your candle and make a wish." Ten had asked the hotel to prepare a cake and a bottle of champagne for them. He wanted to treat Kun, considering he hadn't had the chance to do it on his actual birthday. Plus, he had kind of been avoiding Kun a little lately. He did have a valid excuse, but he felt so guilty and desperately needed to make things up to him.

So Kun did exactly that. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to make more than one wish, but he did. He wished that WayV would have an amazing year. That they'd have a comeback soon and got the chance to see all of their fans again. He also wished that his and Ten's relationship would grow and flourish. Those two wishes may be a little contradictory, but they were the two things he wanted most in the world.

"Want some?" Ten scooped a bit of icing up onto his finger, offering it up to Kun. The cake looked amazing, and if Ten was being perfectly honest could eat the entire thing himself.

"I love it, and I love you, but I've already had a birthday cake. I'm on a diet."

Ten scoffed at the word diet, licking the frosting off his own finger, realising Kun wasn't going to take the bait, as if Kun needed to lose any weight. His body was unreal. 

"This cake'll be better." Ten held the cake in one hand, his other running down Kun's toned chest. He definitely didn't need to diet. "I'll let you eat it off me."

Kun ears perked up at that. He was pretty sure he could skip a day of dieting; it was his birthday after all. Well, his late birthday. He snaked his arms around Ten's waist, pulling the younger in closer, flush against his body. "Ten flavoured cake does sound pretty good."

"Oh, it'll be more than good." Ten pressed up against Kun, fingers stroking at the shaved hair at the nape of his boyfriends neck, his breath hot against Kun's cheek as he whispered. "It's your birthday, remember. I'll do whatever you want."

Kun's eyes darkened, a low growl rumbled in his throat as he lunged forwards, catching Ten bottom lip between his teeth. It earned him a soft yelp from the smaller boy as he leaned even further into Kun, gasping as Kun's hands travelled down to cup his ass over the soft t-shirt material. He smiled to himself as Ten all but whimpered to be picked up, for someone so headstrong and independent he loved Kun carrying him around, loved having his legs wrapped around the elder's waist. 

Ten’s fingers found their way back into Kun's dark hair as he lifted him up so their faces were level, making it easier for Ten to kiss his boyfriend with more vigour. He missed this so much. He missed Kun's lips. He missed the way he tasted. He missed being able to kiss him whenever he wanted. 

He smiled as Kun's tongue poked at his lips, allowing him an entrance almost instantly, breathing heavily through his nose as the younger explored his mouth. He _really_ missed this. 

He pulled back, grinning as he rested his forehead against Kun's, lips barely millimetres apart, grazing softly as he spoke. "You better put me down before I drop the cake."

Kun giggled a little under his breath; Ten had it balanced on the tips of his fingers, carrying it like some waiter in a fancy restaurant."

"Yeah. We don't want you getting fined or anything. This place looks expensive."

"Oh, it is." Ten watched the cake precariously balancing on his fingers as Kun lowered him back down into the ground. This wasn't such a great idea considering how damn clumsy he was. He popped the cake back down on the side table where it would be safe. "But you're worth it."

"So..." Kun focused on Ten's bare thighs as his boyfriend helped himself to another finger full of chocolate frosting. "Did you bring me here just for some cake?"

"Of course not, Teddy." Ten smirked was Kun rolled his eyes at the pet name. He pretended to hate it, but Ten knew deep down it made him all fluttery inside. "I brought you here for some proper alone time. Just the two of us with no annoying kids screaming at the Xbox or barging into our room to settle an argument."

Kun snorted. Ten made it sound like they'd adopted five boys. And honestly, it did feel like that sometimes. 

"We have this gorgeous room to ourselves with his nice big bed," Ten wandered over to perch himself on the edge of the queen sized mattress, legs crossed so his shirt rode up his thigh a little more, "so you can do whatever you want to me, honey."

A low growl resonated in Kun's throat 

"Whatever I want?"

"I brought all of your favourite toys with me." Ten nodded over to the backpack he'd brought with him. He wasn't sure of Kun would want anything in there; he wasn't huge on the use of toys. He much preferred getting Ten off with his own two hands. But he brought them just in case Kun wanted to experiment a little. Plus, they had all night, right? There was no way Ten was going to settle for just a quick fuck. "So, yeah. Anything."

Kun's lips quirked up. Ten really knew how to get him going. He wished they could do this more often, but the fact they didn't get to spend a whole lot of time together made it so much more special when they finally did. 

"Well, you've made me hungry now, so I guess we better have some cake, right?"

Ten nodded. He liked the sound of that. 

"Take that off, then."

"Of course." Ten stood back up, turning so he had his back to Kun. He had always been a little tease. "I have a surprise for you, though. Well, a couple of surprises."

More surprises? Kun was really in for it tonight, wasn't he?

Ten tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up ever so slowly, inch by inch. He didn't even need to turn around to know fine well Kun was absolutely captivated, especially not as the material creeped up to show off his ass, completely bare save for a sliver of baby blue lace that dipped between his cheeks. Ten's lips quirked up at the tiny gasp that earned him from his boyfriend. Perfect. 

He kept going, absolutely loving putting on a show. It had been so long since he got the chance to do so he wanted to give Kun absolutely everything he had. He wanted to remind him of just what it was he'd been missing out on. 

Kun hummed lowly as Ten finally pulled the t-shirt over his head. Along with the little lace thong his boyfriend also had a matching suspender belt wrapped around his tiny waist and some kind of bralette, one that wouldn't be on for long if the flimsy bow he had tied at the back was anything to go by. 

"Turn around." He wanted to see the full extent of what Ten was wearing for him. It wasn't like he'd never seen his boyfriend in such a getup; in fact it was pretty common for Ten to dress up in anything that would make Kun's jaw drop. But he usually revelled in the whole dropping the robe to show off what he had on underneath thing. Why was he being so shy today? 

"Okay," Ten breathed, wondering if he had made a mistake here, "but don't freak out too much."

Why would he freak out?

"This is part of your birthday present, and I really hope you like it." 

His birthday present? Ten had already given him his birthday present. Or, their manager had given him it on Ten's behalf considering he was in America for his birthday. He had bought Kun a watch with their initials engraved into the back. He loved it.

"You know you're always my favourite thing to unwrap."

Ten scoffed at the cheesy line. Kun was such a Dad sometimes - it _really_ was like they'd adopted five boys. 

"You ready?" 

Kun uttered out a yeah wondering why Ten seemed so hesitant. He usually exuded confidence. 

He was even more baffled when Ten finally turned around, because he looked as stunning as ever. Kun often wondered how on earth he ended up with someone as flawless as Ten, someone with such an amazing figure that never failed to drive him wild. The baby blue looked absolutely perfect against his skin, too. It looked so sweet and innocent, despite knowing Ten was anything but. The bralette he had on was so delicate Kun could just make out Ten's nipples peeking through the intricate lace pattern and he couldn't stop himself from staring. 

And that's when he noticed it. 

He took a step forward, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make out what was on Ten's chest. From afar it looked like smudged makeup or something, and he wasn't sure whether he should say anything or not in case Ten got embarrassed and thought he'd ruined their perfect night. But as he got closer he realised it wasn't makeup at all. 

"Did you get a tattoo?"

Kun focused on the markings etched right into the middle of Ten's sternum. It was made up of little dots and lines, all within an invisible circle around the size of Kun's fist. He had no idea what it meant. Or why Ten would get something like this tattooed on himself. 

It wasn't that shocking. Ten was covered in piercings, his ears were full and he even had a couple the fans weren't aware of. He was an artist too; he loved drawing and often mused about how much he'd like a tattoo one day, how maybe he'd even design his own. 

But Kun hadn't expected Ten to just go get one. Not without telling him first. 

"D-Do you like it?"

"Yeah…" What was he meant to say? That he didn't get it? That it looked like a kids dot-to-dot puzzle? Ten seemed so unsure of himself and Kun didn't like that - so he said it was nice. Because it was… he guessed. 

"I got it for you." Ten's eyes flickered you to look at his boyfriend, who was now impossibly close, eyes locked on the slightly raised skin on his chest. The tattoo was healed, all of the disgusting crusty bits had fallen off, but the lines were still a little raised. Kind of like Braille. "Well, for us."

Kun's lips fell open, not sure what to say. For them? What did that mean?

"It's a star map." Ten let out a little breathy laugh; it was pretty obvious Kun had no idea what this was. "It's a snapshot of what the sky looked like-"

So that's what it was? 

A star map? Kun had never heard of that before, but now he was looking at the tattoo it- It made more sense. Were those constellations? The little dots were stars?

"...The night you first told me you loved me."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Ten took Kun's hand and pressed it to his skin, wanting him to touch it for whatever reason. "We couldn't see it because of pollution and everything," Ten rolled his eyes, a definitely con of living in a capital city, "but this is what the stars above us looked like that night."

And it was a night Ten would never forget. 

He and Kun had gone for a drive, wanting to get away from everything. Everyone. 

It was weird being in the same idol group as your boyfriend, because you spent just about every waking minute with him, but at the same time it was like you barely saw him. Kun was there all the time, but he was always so busy. They both were. It was like they struggled to even have a conversation with one another some days. 

And it was beginning to take a toll. 

They had been preparing for their first comeback, working around the clock to get the choreography down and make sure everything was perfect. They'd be off to China again next week for promotions, which would make it almost impossible to spend some quality time together. 

So they took that night as an opportunity to do so. 

They had a rare night off, getting home from the studio at a reasonable time of 6pm. The rest of the boys took it as a chance to relax and recuperate before things got too crazy again. 

But Kun and Ten took it as a chance to take off for a while, even if it was only a few hours. 

They had loaded the car up with a bunch of snacks and headed off. They didn't really know where they were going to go - just somewhere quiet, hopefully. Somewhere no one could find them so they could actually talk and enjoy each other's company for a change. 

But that was easier said than done in Seoul. There weren't exactly many fields ready for a romantic late night picnic, or parks that weren't filled with kids or dogs considering summer was on its way. So they ended up in a car park of a closed down grocery store after hitting up KFCs drive thru. There was no way anyone would bother them there. 

And it was in that moment, when the two of them were sitting in the car, when Kun turned to Ten who was chowing down on his zinger tower meal that he realised that he was completely and utterly in love with this man. 

And he had to tell him. 

Sure, it wasn't the most romantic of confessions. Ten had mayonnaise on his face and Kun was pretty sure he heard a couple of cats either fighting or mating outside, but it was perfect, because within seconds Ten was in his lap scattering kisses all across his face screaming about how he loved Kun too. 

And he had no idea what the sky looked like that night, considering the metal roof over his head, but the fact that Ten had not only found out but had also gotten that tattooed into his skin forever. Well- That was enough to-

"Please don't cry." Ten pressed a soft kiss to Kun's lips, thumbs swiping at his bottom lashes before the tears had a chance to fall. 

"Sorry, I just-" Kun was blown away. He couldn't believe Ten would do this for him. He- He really loved Kun, didn't he? "It's gorgeous."

Ten beamed, overjoyed that Kun liked it. He was a little worried he'd be mad, from a leader's point of view. Tattoos weren't exactly hailed as beautiful in China, or Korea, to be fair. He was worried Kun wouldn't be happy with him for ruining their image or something. But he wasn't. He- Was happy. 

"All of these constellations were really above us that night?"

"Yeah! This one here," Ten took Kun's finger and pouted it to one of the shapes on his sternum, "is Ursa Major. It means great bear. How cool is that? You're my Teddy Bear and this was right above us the night you told me you love me!" Ten had been so excited when he found that out. It probably wasn't that much of a coincidence. He didn't know a whole lot about astronomy and maybe that constellation was always there. But it seemed like a happy coincidence and he loved that he had it tattooed onto his skin as a symbol of how much he loved his boyfriend. 

Because he really fucking did. 

"It's like we're meant to be." Ten swooned, making Kun shake his head affectionately. 

"This is amazing. I can't believe you'd do this for me." Ten had marked his body for life. Kun was going to be in his skin forever. 

"I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. And that I'm in this for keeps." Ten knew they were only young and that the handful of people who knew about them weren't sure whether it would last considering their jobs and how much pressure they were both under all of the time. But he wanted to prove them all wrong. He wasn't going to let any of that get in the way of him and Kun. He really did want this to work. "You're stuck with me forever now."

"I'm okay with that." Kun's arms looped around Ten's waist, pulling him in close for a kiss. He was more than happy to be able to call Ten his for the rest of his life. "I mean, you drive me absolutely insane sometimes, but I can handle it. I wouldn't want anyone else to have you anyway."

Ten smirked as Kun's nails scraped against his skin. He loved when the elder got all possessive. 

"You realise do this means you won't be able to get your tits out on stage anymore though, right?"

Ten pouted. "I'm not that much of a whore."

Kun cocked his head to the side; letting out a high pitched _Well…_ which earned him a slap to the bicep from his boyfriend. 

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" Kun kissed Ten again, making him giggle softly. "It means I get all of this to myself. No more fangirls going crazy over your bare chest."

Ten moaned lowly as Kun pressed right up against him, his arms looping around the elders shoulders, already desperate for more contact. 

"And now you won't have to keep taking your piercings out, if you're not able to play stripper for the fans anymore." Ten moaned again as Kun's fingers ghosted over one of his nipples, tugging at the barbell ever so slightly. That was a good point, actually. Those genuinely were for Kun's eyes only, so he would take them out before performing, because honestly sometimes he couldn't help but act like a little slut on stage. If anything it meant he knew he was in for it once they got back to the hotel. Kun's jealous streak was a massive turn on for him. But leaving them in all of the time would be a hell of a lot easier. "You know how much I love them in."

Oh, Ten was well aware of how much Kun loved his nipple piercings. He had managed to get Ten off barely even touching him because he loved sucking on the metal so much. 

"God-" Ten whispered out as Kun worked his way down to his neck, one hand toying with the piercing through the lace of his bralette, the other squeezing at his ass. He loved the idea of Kun being the only one who was allowed to see his body now. "It's like you own me."

"Haven't I always?" Kun had made it very clear to Ten when they began dating that they had to be exclusive. He knew his boyfriend had enjoyed sleeping around in the past, but if they were going to be together then Kun wanted all of him. There was absolutely no way he'd be sharing someone as perfect as Ten with anyone else. "Did you bring your collar?"

"Of course." Kun let Ten go for a second, allowing him to rifle through the bag of treats he brought with him. He returned with his favourite collar in one hand and a flat white box in the other. 

"What's in there?" Kun questioned as he took the collar from Ten, securing it around his boyfriend's neck. He smiled to himself at the golden tag that rested on Ten's collarbones. His perfect little Kitten. 

"It's something for you- If you want it… You don't have to wear it, though…" Ten trailed off as he passed Kun the box. 

Another gift? Ten was really going all out here, wasn't he? 

Kun smirked as he lifted the lid, revealing layers of violet lace. So Ten wanted him to dress up too, huh? It wouldn't be the first time; he actually liked the way lingerie felt against his skin. It was so soft, so sensual, and paired with Ten's fingers running up and down his body, it was enough to drive him crazy. 

"Why don't you get the cake ready while I go get changed, huh?" Ten's eyes lit up as Kun tucked the box under his arm. He knew it was Kun's birthday and everything, but he deserved a little treat too, right? 

He got to work as Kun shut the bathroom door behind himself, cutting the cake into slices and placing a couple onto a smaller plate he could take over to the bed. He wasn't sure how much Kun would want, so he went with three. Maybe he should have chosen a different colour lingerie to baby blue if he was going to be smothered in chocolate. He hadn't really thought that part through. Oh well. 

He set up a couple of the toys he had brought along with him too. A vibrator, a cock ring, a leash, a paddle and a ball gag, along with a healthy amount of lube. He had no idea whether Kun would want or use any of them, but he thought it would be best to keep his options open since they weren't going to be at home. 

He wanted tonight to be perfect. It was the first time in forever they had gotten the chance to be alone. Ten absolutely loved what he did for a living, they both did, but it was definitely putting a strain on their relationship. It was difficult to be intimate when they lived with so many other people, and going out on dates was almost impossible when there were always cameras lurking. He had no idea how people always managed to track them down, but they did. Part of him wished he and Kun could just live a normal life together, but they both lived to perform. 

So they had to make the most of nights like this. When they were in the same city, never mind the same continent, and they had a place all to themselves. No distractions. Just him and Kun and the love they had for one another. 

Ten positioned himself on the bed, legs folded underneath him as he waited for his boyfriend to emerge from the bathroom. 

Kun was going to have the best night of his life. Ten was going to make sure of that. 

"Oh my god." Those three words escaped his lips as the bathroom door finally cracked open, revealing Kun donned in the outfit Ten had bought him. He thought it looked good in the store, but nothing could ever prepare him for how good it looked on his boyfriend. 

He had bought Kun a matching lace panty and bralette set in a deep purple, his favourite colour. The panties were tiny and left very little to the imagination, the waistband angled high to show off Kun's hips. He had paired it with a cute little sheer peignoir which Kun had draped over his shoulders, knowing his boyfriend didn't like to be quite as exposed as Ten did. He looked absolutely stunning, so much so that Ten felt himself squirm on the bed already. He hadn't even been touched yet. 

"You look amazing." Ten whispered, fingers reaching out as Kun took a few steps forward. He needed to touch him, maybe to remind himself Kun was actually real because he looked fucking ethereal. He was glad Kun was more confident with his body now; he had even shown it off publicly a couple of times. He deserved to be proud of how he looked, because he was absolutely gorgeous. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kun settled himself down in Ten's lap, legs straddling his boyfriend knees. That was the first time Ten had said that tonight, actually. Sure he had inadvertently said it with the tattoo, but hearing those three words meant so much more to Kun that he would ever know. They still gave him butterflies, even eight months after he first heard them. 

Ten snaked his arms waiting Kun's waist as the elder kissed him, underneath the lace peignoir. He had missed the sensation of Kun's skin against his own. He had missed everything about this. The way Kun smelled, even though that tended to change on a daily basis considering he had so many perfumes, every single one of them felt familiar to Ten, though. After hotel hopping with SuperM he was more than happy to inhale the Jo Malone on his boyfriend's skin. Lime Basil and Mandarin. His favourite. 

"Do I get my cake now?" Kun asked, settling back in Ten's lap, eager to move things along. They may have all night in this hotel room, but after going so long without Ten's touch; he was determined to kick things up a notch. 

"If that's what you want."

"Go lie down." Kun got up, giving Ten room to move as he rounded the bed. The suggestion of eating cake off of him was definitely appealing to Kun. He was meant to be on a diet, but- Fuck it. Tonight was special, and he deserved some cake, right? 

"You're so pretty." Kun mused, fingers ghosting over Ten's cheek, the younger leaning into the touch. His hair was beginning to grow out again, longer strands fanning out against the pillow he was laid on. And Ten keened to the praise, he always did. He was used to people telling him he was beautiful, but it always meant so much more coming from Kun's lips. He let his eyes flutter shut, let himself relax into the bed sheets as delicate fingers ran down his neck towards his chest. 

But his eyes soon snapped back open when a wet dollop came into contact with his skin. Cake. 

Kun smirked down at the mess he'd make on Ten's chest. The cake was more of a gateaux; mousse on top of a thin bed of chocolate sponge, clearly chosen by Ten so it would be easier to smother all over his body. Cute. He really had thought of everything. 

"That's cold." Ten pouted. He thought the mousse might have warmed up a little by now, but clearly not. It sent a chill up his spine as Kun dropped another lump closer to his collarbones. 

Kun merely hummed in response, not caring. He popped two of his fingers in Ten's mouth, urging the younger the clean them up as he admired his work. 

"Sit up a second."

Ten did as he was told, slowly, not wanting to get cake everywhere. God knows what the cleaners would think if the sheets were smothered in chocolate. They more than likely wouldn't assume it was chocolate… Maybe he hadn't thought this through after all. 

"I don't want to ruin this." Kun pulled at the bow of Ten's bralette with his clean hand, undoing it enough so Ten could easily slide his arms out of it, before pushing him back down into the bed. He was nowhere near finished with him yet. 

"You look even prettier dripping in chocolate." Kun laughed lowly, splattering a third handful of cake into Ten's chest, only this time he could really go for it, having no baby blue lace in his way. Soon, Ten's entire chest was covered in chocolate mousse, plenty on his neck and down to his abs too. 

Kun smirked at the sight before him, sucking some of the excess mousse off his index finger as he admired his work. Ten looked a mess, but he liked that. His boyfriend was usually so neat and put together, he loved being the one to ruin that.

"Kun..." He could tell Ten was growing impatient underneath him, the pitch of his voice slightly higher than usual, laced with want. "Please."

"Oh, honey, you're so needy." Kun's voice was low as he planted his hands either side of Ten's head, leaning back in to straddle his hips. "Do you want me to clean you up?"

Ten nodded eagerly, heart racing. He just wanted Kun. He didn't care what he was doing to him; he just needed him in one way or another. This was going way too slow for his liking. Maybe he should never have suggested the cake thing and just let Kun fuck him into the mattress. The foreplay could have come later. It had been so long and- He could do without the teasing if he was perfectly honest. Even if he had been the one to imitate it.

His mind soon changed as Kun licked a strip up his chest, clearing away a patch of the chocolate mousse and sponge mixture that coated his skin. His body felt like it was on fire as Kun lapped at his skin, gently sucking the dessert off his collarbones.

"You were right, this cake is way better." He spoke between kitten licks to Ten's clavicles, close to the metal nametag of his collar. It was driving Ten wild. It was something so small and insignificant, but it was driving him insane.

His fingers found their way back into Kun's hair as the elder assaulted the opposite side of his chest, more ferociously this time. Gone were the long, flat-tongued licks and lingering kisses; replaced with open mouthed sucking and teeth.

"Holy fuck, Kun." Ten gasped out, back arching as Kun spent an unnecessary amount of time cleaning up one of Ten's hardened nipples. He was pretty sure Kun was going to accidentally undo one of the balls with his tongue one of these days, the amount of attention his paid the piercings. Not that that thought was at the forefront of Ten's mind in the moment. Of course not. He was too busy focusing on the pleasure rippling through his body. 

And he really wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He knew it was way too soon and things were only just beginning, but he had been so starved of Kun's touch recently he couldn't help but completely give into it.

Kun smiled against Ten's skin, revelling in the reaction he was getting from the younger. He pulled back slightly, admiring the burgundy marks he had left on the right side of Ten's collarbones. He had missed marking him, and now Ten had the tattoo he didn't have to worry about that as much. He wouldn't be able to show off his chest anymore, so Kun could bite him all over if he felt like it.

His eyes fell on the last patch of cake and cream he had left to clean off his boyfriend's chest, covering the new tattoo. He had left it until last knowing the skin would still be extra sensitive there; he was hoping it would drive Ten crazy.

He still couldn't believe Ten would get a tattoo signifying their relationship. It was something so intimate, too. So abstract that only they would be able to understand it. Only Ten would think up something like that. He never went for the obvious, nothing about him was predictable, even something as menial as picking what take out they would get that night was always an adventure with Ten. He mentally recoiled in horror as memories of the night Ten made him try goat curry from some Jamaican place flooded his mind. That had been more of a disaster than an adventure due to the fact the place had a one star hygiene rating.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

He didn't give Ten a chance to answer before he licked a strip up the centre of the tattoo, tongue pointed, digging into the younger's sternum. The slight bevel of his skin felt weird under Kun's tongue, it wasn't something he had ever experienced before, he'd never been with anyone with tattoos before.

"I love you too, Teddy." Ten managed to breathe out between moans, his newly scarred skin burning under Kun's touch. He could feel a wetness beginning to form in his panties as his cock strained against lace. He was desperate for more contact, writhing under Kun as he lifted his hips to brush up against his boyfriends own bulge. He moaned lowly. That was so much better. He would rather Kun's hands were down there, but this would have to do for now.

"You're so desperate for me, aren't you Ten?"

Ten nodded feverishly. He wasn't even ashamed to let Kun know just how much he wanted him; he figured that was pretty obvious by now anyway. 

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Kun leaned down on his elbows, catching Ten in a deep kiss. He wished it could always be like this - just the two of them, but at the same time it made nights like this so much more special. 

Kun moaned into Ten's mouth as hands ran all over his body, desperate for more. He wanted to pull Kun down on top of him, grind up against him and beg to be fucked - but he was trying to hold back. Ten may be a needy little brat, but he knew his place and the last thing he wanted was to give Kun any opportunity to punish him tonight. He wanted everything to be perfect, and although he had brought a cock ring along with him, he did _not_ want it to be used on him. 

"What do you want to do with me?"

Kun sat back on his heels, lace-trimmed peignoir slipping off one of his shoulders, giving Ten the opportunity to really take everything in. And Ten couldn't help but touch, fingers reaching out to saunter down his abs, disturbing the soft hairs of Kun's little happy trail. Cute. 

"I can't decide. What do you want? Want me to fuck you?"

Ten swallowed, index finger hooking in the elastic of Kun's panties. He was getting a choice? 

"This is gonna be our first fuck of 2020; I want it to be good for you too."

"It's always good for me." Ten smiled, raising his hips a little, his hardness pressing against Kun's ass. He genuinely did get off on making Kun come. And it was his birthday; he just wanted to make him happy. "But… I want you to fuck me, obviously."

"You want my dick, sweetie?"

"Of course I do." Ten practically whined. That was a stupid question. He would jump on Kun's dick at any given opportunity. He tugged at Kun's panties a little more, hoping he'd get the not at all subtle hint. "I've missed being stretched out by you."

Kun bit down on his bottom lip as he ground his hips against Ten's. He had missed that too, but there was no way they were jumping into that straight away. He wanted more. He wanted everything Ten had to offer him.

Ten's eyes widened as Kun hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his panties, tugging the violet lace down just enough so his hardening cock could spring free. He swallowed thickly as Kun stroked himself a few times. Holy fuck he had missed that dick.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you, Ten? You want my dick pounding into your tight little ass so hard that you can barely even scream my name. Right?"

"Kun, please." Ten didn't even care how desperate he sounded, fingers gripping onto Kun's thighs. He was desperate, and he knew how much Kun got off on him begging for cock. "Fuck me as hard as you want. I just want you in me. I wanna make you come."

Kun's eyes were so dark as they met Ten's, swimming with a mixture of lust, power and adoration. He absolutely loved when the elder took control of him. He was so sweet and wholesome on the outside, he loved that no one else got to see this side of him. This was reserved for Ten and Ten only.

A sly grin danced on Kun's lips as he hooked his fingers tweeted at one of Ten's nipple piercings, making him squirm even more.

"But you haven't even had any cake yet, baby."

Ten blinked, eyes flickering over to the cake on his bedside table. What was Kun getting at? He didn't care about cake. He wanted fucked.

His breath hitched as Kun repositioned himself further up the bed, on Ten's chest, the head of his cock only centimetres from his mouth. Ten felt himself subconsciously lick his lips, sensing what was coming. He would more than happily suck Kun off to get him to full hardness, so long as he stuck it in his ass straight after. 

But Kun had a little more planned than that.

Ten's eyes widened as Kun scooped up another handful of the cake, fingers wrapping back around his cock as he smothered chocolate mousse all over the stiffened length. Holy fuck. Ten didn't exactly need cake to coax him into sucking Kun's dick, he was more than happy to do it regardless, but there was something about this that really turned him on.

Kun licked the remaining cake off his fingers, head tilting at Ten's lack of reaction as the younger gaped at his dick. "What's wrong, baby? Don't you want any?"

He pushed his hips forward slightly, the tip of his cock poking at Ten's lips. He smirked as that seemed to snap the dark haired boy out of his trance, jaw slackening to let Kun in. He loved how obedient Ten was when it came to giving head. In most other areas of their sex life he could be a little shit, wanting to get a rise out of Kun by disobeying on purpose. But when it came to blowjobs, Ten was always more than willing.

Kun pushed even further forward, exhaling heavily through his nose at the sight of his cock disappearing into Ten's mouth. God, he looked so good like this. 

"Is that good?" 

Ten nodded, trying to concentrate on his breathing considering the slightly awkward position he was currently in; Kun sat on his chest with a cock poking at the back of his throat. If he wasn't careful he was going to choke. 

Though, Kun would probably like that. 

In fact he knew Kun would like that. The moment his boyfriends hand wrapped around the back of his neck, tilting Ten's face forwards in an attempt to get him to take more, he knew where this was going. Kun knew he could take it, and if he was struggling too much then Ten knew what to do. They had a special hand gesture to use in cases where they couldn't get their safe words out for whatever reason. 

But Ten didn't need that. Not right now, because he could take everything Kun wanted to throw at him. And he could definitely take a cock down his throat. 

"Fuck-" Kun hissed as Ten's lips pursed around his cock before drawing back to suck gently on the tip, his tongue lapping up the chocolate flavouring. He really was a cock hungry little slut. But that's exactly what Kun loved about him. "You want some more?"

Ten didn't get the chance to respond before Kun scooped another two fingers full of cake up and slathered it on his shaft, a little incentive for Ten to go even deeper.

Ten was glad he chose chocolate; he hadn't been planning on having any himself and he had originally planned on going with strawberry completely for the aesthetic. How cute would he have looked covered in baby pink mousse? But in the end he went for chocolate, which was a godsend because he definitely would have gagged if he had to deep throat Kun's strawberry covered cock.

He moaned lowly as the chocolate cake mixed with Kun's precome on his tongue. He briefly wondered if it would be too gross to ask Kun to wank over the rest of the cake in the morning before he had any.

Probably.

It tasted so good though.

He let his jaw slacken again, allowing Kun to push in even further, until the elder was hitting the back of his throat. He screwed his eyes shut suppressing the urge to gag as he readjusted to having a cock down his throat.

Kun hissed as Ten moaned again, the vibrations sending shockwaves up the sensitive head. He threaded his fingers through jet black hair as his hips instinctive bucked into the heat, trying to calm his boyfriend as he spluttered a little. Ten was bobbing his head gently, not really able to move all that much from his position lying back on the bed. He gripped onto Kun's ass, fingernails digging into firm cheeks as he tried to give himself more leverage. He wanted to give Kun more, he wanted to hear the elder scream his name.

So, he swallowed.

"Fuck, Ten." Kun threw his head back, fingers tightening in Ten's hair at the sensation of Ten's throat clamping down on his length.

He pulled out, letting Ten catch a breath. He smirked at the slight pout on his boyfriend's lips as he was left without a dick in him. It turned him on so much that Ten was always so hungry for him.

It didn't take long for him to get reacquainted with Kun's cock; pulling the elder forward by his hips so he could lick a long strip up the underside of his shaft. He just couldn't get enough, and the filthy smirk on Kun's face let him know that he was doing well. 

He whined as he could feel Kun's pulse against his tongue. This was why he loved giving head so much. The intimacy. No one got to feel Kun like this apart from him. No one got to make him moan and swear like this apart from Ten.

Kun gripped the wooden headboard as Ten cleaned the rest of the cake up with his tongue. Really. Slowly. Kun was pretty sure he could have come right there; Ten's breath hot on his dick between kitten licks and open mouthed kisses, the way the younger was looking up at him through dark eyelashes, corners of his lips tugged up in a smug smile. Ten knew exactly what he was doing to his boyfriend, and Kun wasn't prepared to let him get away with it. 

No matter how much he was enjoying himself.

He fisted his fingers in Ten's hair, pulling his head back roughly, earning him a soft yelp.

"Okay, you've had your fun teasing me." Kun rolled his hips, the head of his cock rubbing against Ten's lips, smearing precome over them in the process. "Sit up."

He tugged a little harder at Ten's hair, raising himself up so Ten could manoeuvre into an upright position underneath him.

"I wanna fuck that pretty little face of yours, baby."

Ten licked at a mixture of the precome and mousse that still lingered on his lips in anticipation. The low growl of Kun's voice went straight to his cock. He whimpered softly, already painfully hard without even having been touched. He tried to ignore it though, if he knew Kun as well as he thought he did, there was no way he would be letting him come anytime soon.

"That's what you want, right, Ten? My dick pounding into you?" Ten nodded eagerly, eyes locked with Kun's as the elder's fingers found their way to the collar around his neck. Kun had always had a thing for his neck - and his throat. So much so that he found it difficult to contain himself even at fan signs. The amount of boners Ten had to fight on stage because Kun would grab the back of his neck when he was being a little brat. The fact his boyfriend couldn't even help himself in front of all of those people. It only fuelled the fire more whenever Kun would touch him there. So many thoughts would flood his mind, and he always knew something good was going to come of it. 

"Thought as much. I'm not sure you deserve it just yet though. You're gonna have to make me come first."

Ten groaned. He needed Kun to touch him. Maybe he shouldn't have said he'd do anything Kun wanted tonight. He let his jaw lull back open, knowing that he couldn't very well act like a spoilt little bitch on his boyfriend's birthday. He wanted to make Kun happy, and he knew fine well that ramming his dick down Ten's throat would make his boyfriend happy.

He licked a strip up the length of Kun's cock, from as far down as he could reach with the elder's tight grip on the back of his neck, limiting his movements, tongue sharp as he poked into the weeping slit.

"Fuck my face, then."

Kun's eyes flashed a shade darker, nothing turned him on more than how willing Ten could be.

"Open up, Kitten."

Ten licked his lips.

A hand slid down the side of his face, feather light, pausing to rub gently at his sharp cheekbone. He leant into it, knowing that would be the last time Kun would treat him so delicately for a while.

He inhaled deeply, mouth obediently falling back open as Kun's fingers threaded back into Ten's hair. It was soft, made him feel loved, but he knew it was just the calm before the storm.

Kun pushed his hips forward, hissing as the tip of his cock came back into contact with Ten's tongue. He smirked as the muscle moved instantly against the sensitive tip, lapping at the drops of precome. Ten was always so desperate to taste him.

Tender kitten licks weren't what he was looking for, though.

Kun's fingers tightened around Ten's locks, earning him a whimper from the smaller boy.

"You ready, baby?"

Ten nodded as best he could despite the grip on his hair, his own fingers curling into the bedsheets in anticipation. He was so thankful that he had Kun; the elder had a dominant streak, just what Ten needed, but he would never blindside him, never do anything without Ten's permission. He respected him. Cared about him. 

"Remember your signal if you need it."

Kun pushed in further, hips picking up a slow, steady rhythm to allow Ten to adjust. Ten's lips wrapped around Kun's cock, cheeks hollowing to give his boyfriend the suction he deserved.

Kun picked up his pace, thrusting deeper, his fingers tightening in Ten's hair to keep the elder in position, the others still wrapped around the back of his neck. Ten wasn't going anywhere.

Ten screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop them watering, breathing hard through short, shuddering waves as he tried his hardest not to choke on Kun's cock.

"Open your eyes." Kun's voice was low, breathy. "Look at me, Ten."

Ten cracked open an eye, then the other, vision bleary. He couldn't really make out Kun's face, blinking away the tears as he focused on the younger's chest.

"Look at me." Kun demanded; thumb wiping away the droplets that clung to his boyfriend's eyelashes so Ten could see him better. He tugged a little harder at dark hair, thankful it was beginning to grow out. Pulling at short hair just wasn't as fun. Ten whined and squirmed slightly, but, to Kun's satisfaction, he finally managed to meet his gaze.

"Good Kitten."

Kun pushed in even further, Ten's jaw aching as he stretched to accommodate Kun's length. He kept his eyes locked on Kun's as the tip of his cock nudged at the back of Ten's throat, suppressing the urge to gag. He could do this. His hands gripped onto the back of Kun's thighs, fingers digging into plush skin as he tried to anchor himself.

He swallowed. Again.

"Holy fuck, Ten." Kun moaned, head lulling back as he continued to thrust into his boyfriend's mouth, pushing further, harder, knowing Ten could take it, knowing he was desperate for more. "God, I almost forgot what a little cockslut you are."

The sensation of Kun filling him left him lightheaded; a low moan reverberating through his throat caused Kun to gasp out his name again. He wanted more. He wanted Kun to really push him. He wanted to make his boyfriend come.

He tried pulling Kun in closer by the back of his thighs, determined to take his entire cock, closing in on the base, eyes still locked on the elders, silently letting Kun know how willing he was to make him happy.

Kun bit down on his bottom lip, more than ready to give Ten what he wanted.

He almost pulled out completely, smirking at the way Ten's lips managed to pout despite being strained around Kun's cock, before pushing back in, this time with force.

Ten's eyes widened as Kun's cock plunged back down his throat, trying his hardest to keep them trained on Kun's, knowing how eye contact drove him insane when Ten blew him. It was difficult, though, fighting the urge to screw his eyes shut as a cock pumped in and out of his throat.

His head was spinning, Kun's panting and moans spurring him to hold on, to keep his breathing as steady as possible despite his main airway being blocked off, trying to focus on the euphoria gracing Kun's features to take his mind off of the ache in his jaw, off of how painfully hard he was.

"God, you look so good with my cock rammed down your throat." Kun's voice was tight; Ten could tell he was close, swallowing again in the hope of getting another strangled cry from his boyfriend.

Without any warning Kun's hands clenched tighter in Ten's hair, yanking him back harshly, Kun's cock springing from between his lips. Ten's breath was heaving, shuddering as he tried to catch it, grateful for the oxygen but left feeling empty.

Kun's eyes were dark, intense, as he took in the sight of his boyfriend struggling to regain composure, a mess of saliva and precome running down his chin, lips red and swollen from being stretched so wide for so long.

Ten squirmed under Kun's gaze as he wrapped his fingers around himself, long, leisurely strokes driving Ten crazy as he watched, eyes trained on Kun's painfully slow movements. 

He knew he looked desperate, eyes hooded, chest heaving, jaw lazily hung open, tongue poking out to catch what Kun was offering him. But he also knew that's exactly what Kun wanted.

He was literally gagging for it, to taste his boyfriend properly, to get him off, to get off himself. He had missed it _so_ fucking much. But he knew Kun would never allow that, no matter how bad he wanted to reach down and palm himself through the tiny lace panties, it would only result in a punishment. 

And he was determined to be the best Kitten he could be tonight.

"Kun, please." Ten's voice was raspy from abuse. "Come for me."

Kun smiled, it was surprisingly warm, loving; a smile he kept reserved for Ten, as he pumped himself harder, lips parting as low moans spilled over them.

He came with a loud cry of Ten's name, thanking god they weren't back the dorm so they could be as loud as they want without anyone complaining. Fuck whoever was in the room next door. They deserved this. They deserved to be as loud as they possibly could be.

Ten whimpered as come hit his skin, threads of white painting his cheek, chin and lips; tongue darting out to savour the taste. He knew fine well how good he looked like this.

"Fuck, Ten." Kun rolled onto the bed, giving his boyfriend room to breathe properly, giving himself time to come down from his orgasm as it pulsed through his body. 

He couldn't remember the last time he came like that. It must have been around Christmas, before Ten had to leave. He had barely even touched himself in his boyfriend's absence. It just wasn't the same. There was no way his hand could ever compete with anything Ten had to offer. 

So he held out. And holy fuck was he glad he did. That was more than worth the wait. 

And he was only getting started. 

Ten shifted so he was on his side, looking up at Kun through heavy eyelids. He looked so blissed out. So beautiful. Cheeks flushed red, a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, cock still poking out from the waistband of his panties. Just- Gorgeous. 

Kun smiled to himself at the white and caramel flecks on Ten's face, the younger having lapped up as much of the liquid as he could reach with his tongue. He reached out to thumb a patch off his cheek, gazing into his boyfriend's warm eyes adoringly.

"You're so beautiful, Ten." He leaned in to press a soft kiss to the corner of Ten's mouth, tongue poking out to sample the chocolate and come mixture that lingered on his lips. Not bad.

Ten squirmed slightly at the action, a cheeky grin on his face... "I'm also really fucking hard."

Kun's eyes trailed down his boyfriend's inked torso to the prominent bulge encased in baby blue lace, lips quirking up at the sight. "You really love sucking my dick that much?"

"Oh you know I do." Ten hooked one of his legs over Kun's thigh, inching a little closer. "You know what else I love?" 

He repositioned himself so he was completely on top of Kun, not wanting to waste any more time. Kun had come once, now it was his turn, surely. He pulled Kun's panties down a little more, making sure his whole cock and balls were on display... "Riding it."

Kun moaned lowly, still ultra-sensitive from fucking Ten's face as he began to grind down against him, his cock settling between plush asscheeks.

"Mmm, Kitten. You're such a fucking whore." He hooked his index finger in the collar around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him into a messy, open mouthed kiss. He could never get over how much energy Ten had, always ready to go again.

Ten whimpered as Kun delved into his mouth, knowing the elder would probably still be able to taste himself on Ten's tongue. He whimpered even louder as Kun bucked up against him. He was so hard. So hard it was starting to become painful.

"Kun, please." He whined his boyfriend's name, fingers gripping into Egyptian cotton. "I need you. Fuck me."

"How bad do you need me?"

"God, I-" Ten rutted down, whining at the contact. A couple more of those and that would probably do it to be honest. He was so fucking desperate. He couldn't remember the last time he had come either. He'd been saving himself for tonight, knowing it would only make his climax that much sweeter. "So fucking bad. I've been thinking about your cock all year."

Kun snorted at how dramatic Ten could be. All year was only nineteen days. 

"I want it in me so bad. I want you to fill me up, come in my tight little ass. Make me yours again. It's been so long. I need your cock, baby. Please?"

Kun loved hearing Ten beg for it. He had such a filthy little mouth and absolutely no shame. It was the perfect combination. 

And as good as that all sounded. They had one very minor problem. 

"I would absolutely love that, I've missed this so much." Ten squeaked as Kun teacher to grab a handful off his ass. "But you're gonna have to wait."

"Teddy! Why?" Ten pouted the biggest pout he could possibly muster up. Kun was so mean. He knew it wasn't his birthday, but he should still get a treat or two of his own as a thank you for organising this whole thing. 

"Because my cock isn't hard yet." Kun smirked as Ten looked down. Ah fuck. He was right. He hadn't recovered. Meaning Ten would have to wait. 

Or help. 

"I'm sure we can change that." 

Kun hissed as Ten's fingers wrapped around his dick. He was way too sensitive from just having come. He couldn't handle that right now. 

"I have a better idea." Kun pried Ten's fingers away from his dick, leaving the younger looking a little baffled. What did Kun have in store? Please don't be the cock ring. He should never have brought it. It would only give him ideas. "Fuck me."

Ten blinked. 

What? 

"You're hard, so… Fuck me. Put your dick in me and fuck me stupid."

Now, Kun wasn't exclusively a top. Oh god no. He loved being fucked by Ten. Be that while he was still in a dominant headspace or if he let the younger take control of the entire situation. He loved being stretched open and filled up. 

But it wasn't something they did that often, and it was never something they did after being reunited. 

Their first night of sex after one of them came home always resulted in Ten being fucked over and over until neither of them could take it anymore. Kun needed to get that frustration out and Ten's desire to be used needed to be satisfied. 

Which was why Ten couldn't believe Kun was requesting they switch things up. 

"Really?"

"Yeah." Kun looped his arms around Ten's shoulders, bringing him in closer, so their noses were almost touching. "You're not the only one that's missed being dicked down."

He honestly couldn't remember the last time Ten had fucked him, but he was suddenly craving it. He wanted his prostate to be ploughed into over and over and he wanted it now. He needed Ten's cock inside of him. 

"Fuck me." His fingers made their way south, dipping into Ten's lace panties and earning him a strained gasp. Holy fuck, he really was hard. "Please."

Ten shuddered at the touch as Kun wrapped his fingers around his cock. God he was so fucking hard and he wanted to come so badly, and Kun was offering his ass up as tribute. 

He would be stupid to say no. 

"Lube." Ten mumbled to himself, stretching across to grab the bottle he'd brought with him off of the bedside table. This wasn't really how he had planned on using it, but it was still going to result in him coming so he didn't care. 

Kun watched on with a smirk on his face as Ten slicked his fingers up. It had been so, so long since Kun had had anything in him. Even when the two of them would have phone sex, or he'd have some alone time in his room, he never fingerd himself, never fucked himself with a dildo. 

It just wasn't the same. He could never quite reach that sweet spot, and he was nowhere near as flexible as Ten was so it just felt awkward. The one and only time he had tried he ended up putting his back out. 

Never again. 

Which was why he was so excited for this, his cock stirring as Ten pulled his panties over to the side, as dripping wet fingers brushed up against his entrance. 

"Come on, don't tease me."

And he didn't. Ten slipped his index finger in without any warning, making Kun's body contort in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He was tight. Really tight. And it burned a lot more than he remembered, but when Ten began stroking at his walls, he began to relax into it. Legs spreading to offer himself up to his boyfriend.

"Keep going." Kun groaned as Ten added another finger, scissoring him open. Being fingered felt nice and all, but Kun was impatient, and he just always wanted it to be over with before they could move onto the good part. Especially with Ten's tiny little hands, those fingers were no match for a cock buried deep inside of him. 

But Ten was thorough when it came to preparation. He knew Kun didn't bottom very often and that he needed a little more stretching than Ten himself would. He would never want to hurt him - unless it was specifically requested by his boyfriend. 

"You're so pretty." Ten felt like this was his birthday treat. He had Kun laid out in front of him, legs spread and cheeks flushed in the sexiest lingerie he'd managed to get the elder in god knows how long. And there was nothing he loved more than making Kun feel good. He may act like a demanding little brat in most aspects of life, but pleasuring his boyfriend was by far his favourite hobby. And he was pretty good at it, if he does say so himself. "I love seeing you like this."

Kun moaned deep in his throat as Ten pressed his palm to rapidly hardening cock. It didn't take him long to recover when Ten was involved. 

"What? When I'm all spread out like a little whore?"

"Yeah. Makes a change from it being me."

Kun laughed, for about half a second until he was cut off by Ten adding a third finger. Jesus Christ this felt like it was taking forever. 

"You're like one of those classy whores, though." Ten mused, his free index finger drawing little patterns into Kun's skin, tracing along his happy trail. He never thought lingerie and body hair would look good together, but then again, he was fairly sure Kun could pull anything off. He pulled his boyfriends panties back up again so only the tip of his cock was poking out the top. Cute. He lived getting Kun all dressed up. "Whereas you'd find me in a back alley sucking cock for half a croissant."

Kun laughed again, this time he was fully relaxed, letting Ten work his magic, making sure he was fully prepared for what was coming. 

"Why would you want a half-eaten croissant?"

Ten shrugged. "I was thinking about that time we stayed in that hotel with the continental breakfast."

Kun's lips formed a small 'o', his hips beginning to move if their own volition, gently fucking himself on Ten's fingers. Ten knew that was a sign he was getting impatient, but he just needed a little more time. He didn't want to rush anything. 

"The luck of disgust Sicheng gave us when we sat back down at the table."

Ten giggled as the memory replayed in his mind. He had been whining that Kun took the last croissant, and after proclaiming he'd do anything for the two of them rushed off to the bathroom. In the end Kun had only given him half, but it was better than nothing. 

"He was so thankful I booked us a room tonight." Sicheng was the only member of the group that knew about their relationship. They had tried to keep it as secret as possible, not wanting to cause any drama or make things weird. But Sicheng had this annoying sixth sense. He always seemed to find things out - even if his life would have been much better had he been kept in the dark. The last thing he wanted to think about was Kun and Ten fucking. 

"Bet he still whined about having to look after the kids, though."

"Oh, god yeah. But then I asked if I could model my outfit for him and he literally sprinted out of the room. Works every time."

Ten was a menace. 

But Kun loved that menace. 

A lot. 

"Are you nearly done?"

"Someone's desperate."

"Of course I'm desperate! We haven't fucked in weeks."

Ten pouted, mocking his boyfriend as his finger pressed to the tip of Kun's cock, making him jump a little. He was absolutely going to kill Ten when this was over. 

"Poor little Teddy hasn't had any cock in so long." Kun rolled his eyes, god Ten was annoying. "Do you want filled up, huh? Are my fingers not enough?"

"What do you think?"

"I dunno, you're gonna have to tell me."

"I thought this was meant to be my birthday treat? How come you're the one teasing me?"

"Cause it's fun! I missed your little pissed off face."

Kun couldn't help but laugh as Ten pinched his cheek. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the teasing too, to be honest. He would take a lifetime of Ten annoying the hell out of him if it meant he got to spend every waking minute with him. Because he loved all of him. Every last irritating drop. 

"And I missed your cock." Kun hooked his finger in Ten's collar, pulling the younger down on top of him with a whimper. "I missed you filling me up and fucking me and making me come." Ten groaned as Kun pushed his hips up against him. "And if your dick isn't in my ass in the next thirty seconds, there are going to be consequences. Don't think I won't punish your bratty little ass just because you bought me this fancy hotel room." 

Ten's ears burned. Jesus Christ Kun was so fucking sexy when his voice got all low and threatening like that. But the last thing he wanted tonight was to be punished, so he pulled his fingers out, pushed himself up and lined his cock up at Kun's entrance. 

"I'm sorry. I'll be good."

And with that he pushed in, in one motion he was balls deep in Kun, he elders head thrown back against the pillows at the sudden intrusion. But that was exactly what he wanted. He didn't have the patience to mess about any longer. He just wanted Ten to fuck him. 

So that's exactly what he did. He rocked in and out slowly for a minute or so, allowing Kun to adjust to having something inside of him after so long, eyes screwed stud. Ten took a moment to revel in the sensation of Kun's tight walls around his cock. 

But he didn't keep that up for long. Oh, no. If Kun wanted fucked then he was going to get fucked. Ten wasn't about to hold back. 

And Kun didn't want him to. He wanted it all. Skin slapping against skin. The headboard rattling against the wall. Thumbnails digging into his thighs. Loud cries of Ten's name that were bound to disturb the people next door. He wanted everything Ten had to throw at him because after so long without his boyfriends touch, he couldn't wait around for things to heat up. He needed it all and he needed it now. 

"Ten, fuck! Just like that, baby. Just like that."

It was usually Ten who was the most vocal during sex, he loved to tell Kun over and over just how good he was making him feel, how much he loved his boyfriends cock. But there seemed to be a little shift in their dynamics tonight. Kun couldn't keep his mouth shut, and it was going straight to Ten's head. 

"You feel so good." The younger gasped out as Kun clamped down around him. He picked Kun's hips up, urging him to wrap his legs around Ten's waist so he could hit him at a different angle. One that would drive him crazy. "So tight." 

Kun picked up on the cue, found exactly what Ten wanted of him. 

"Fuck!" He called our as the new angle had Ten hitting him right in the prostate. "Harder! Please-"

Ten leaned forwards, palms either side of Kun's head to keep him upright. He wanted to give Kun everything he had, wanted him to limp out of this hotel room tomorrow morning. He wanted to fuck him harder than he ever had in the past, wanted to make up for the past few weeks when he didn't been here. 

And Kun reacted beautifully. Hands scrambling against Egyptian cotton bed sheets in an attempt to find something to help ground him. Babbling Ten's name over and over, unable to find any real words. Back arching off of the mattress, showing himself off to his boyfriend. 

He was in heaven. His entire body was singing out as Ten slammed into him over and over and he felt like he was already so close, but he didn't want it to end. Not yet. 

"Come here." He just about managed to whisper, a hand finding its wait to the back of Ten's neck to pull him down into a messy open mouthed kiss. He needed Ten's lips on his. Needed his tongue down his throat. Heeded to be able to kiss him. Needed something to middle his moans because it was beginning to get embarrassing but he just couldn't stop. 

"God I love you. I love you so fucking much." Kun pulled back just enough so he could stare deep into Ten's eyes. He knew they were in the middle of fucking, but he needed him to know. He hadn't had the opportunity to say it face to face as often as he would like to as of late. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"I love you too." Ten appreciated the tender moment amongst the pure animalistic fucking. It was sweet and soft and completely out of the blue but so totally them. The very first time Kun had uttered those words, Ten's lips had been wrapped around his cock. Right there in the back of the car in that old abandoned stores car park when they were finished eating. The very moment Ten had gotten stabbed with ink into his skin for all of eternity. And most people would not be impressed with such a lewd declaration of love, especially not for the first time. But Ten loved it. It was perfect. 

"God, you feel so good." Kun tightened his legs around Ten's waist, pulling himself closer, desperate for Ten to thrust even deeper. His fingers made their way from the back of Ten's neck to dance along his throat, outlining the black leather that sat around it. 

"Turn it off."

Kun's eyes widened a little, before sparkling. If there was one thing Kun loved it was taking Ten's breath away. 

"You sure?"

"Please. I know my safe word if I need it."

Kun's lips quirked up into a smirk. Perfect. 

"Good boy."

Ten moaned deep in his throat as Kun's fingers wrapped around his neck, just above where his collar lay. He had been thinking about this for weeks, never quite able to pull it off himself in the hotel room of whichever country he happened to be in. 

There was nothing quite like it. 

"Are you still gonna be able to fuck me? We both know how pathetic you get when I turn your gas off."

"I will! I'll keep making you feel good I promise."

Kun let out a curt laugh as Ten snapped into him extra hard. He was always so eager to please. To prove that he was the best Kun had ever had. And he was. He really was. 

"Okay, baby." Kun rested the webbing of his hand against his windpipe ever so softly; giving Ten a little taste of what he was in for. God he looked so good. Anticipating seeping out of every pore. Eyes wide and dark, patiently waiting for what was about to come. "If that's what you want."

Ten didn't even get the chance to respond before Kun pressed down on the sides of his neck with his fingers and thumb. He tensed up for a second, getting used to the pressure that was making it a little difficult to breathe before trying to relax, trying to focus on the movement of his hips. 

Then Kun pushed up, fingers up under his jawbone, getting increasingly tighter as he snapped Ten's head back, neck stretched in a way that he couldn't quite gasp for air how he needed to. 

"God I missed this." Kun moaned. It was obvious Ten was putting every ounce of concentration he had into fucking Kun, into keeping his side of the promise. "Having you under my complete control."

He let go as Ten began to whimper a little. The point wasn't to strangle Ten, to hurt him or completely stop him from breathing by crushing his windpipe. It was more of a thrill thing. He got off on the fact that his life was in Kun's hands - literally. The idea that it could all go wrong got Ten excited for some reason. He was literally trusting his boyfriend with his air supply, with the very thing that kept him alive. He had always been a bit of an adrenaline junkie, and this had always given him the most intense orgasms. 

Ten took a deep breath as he was finally released, hips stuttering just for a second as he regained control of his body. 

And it really was only for a second, because Kun's hand was back around his neck against before he knew it. And this time he pressed harder. He pressed harder and for longer and Ten could see his vision clouding as the tears built up in his eyes. 

But then it was gone again. Kun let go and his entire body tingled as air rushed back into his lungs. He almost forgot where he was for a second, forgot what he was doing until something flat and hard came into contact with his ass making him shriek. 

He hadn't even registered Kun reaching across to the bedside table to grab the paddle Ten had brought along. 

"Pay attention." Kun clamped down around Ten's cock, making the younger jolt back into action. Fuck. Fuck he hadn't even realised. 

Kun let out a contented hum as Ten picked his pace back up, thrusting into him. 

"If you want me to choke you then you have to give me what I want too, okay? It's not very fair if you're the only having all the fun now, is it?"

Ten's breath shuddered as Kun rubbed the paddle up against his hip in little soothing circles. It was a warning. And a warning Ten heeded. 

Kun was right. This was meant to be his birthday treat after all, and Ten was being selfish. 

"I'm sorry. I'll stop being such a brat."

Kun scoffed. Yeah right, as if that was ever going to happen.

"Harder."

Kun dug his heels into the bed as Ten fucked him faster. His back arched off of the mattress, pulling himself closer to Ten, giving him a new angle to fuck even deeper. 

"Fuck yes. Just like that, baby. Keep it up." Ten's fingers grasped at the bedsheets as Kun's wrapped back around his neck. He needed to concentrate here. He needed to prove to Kun that he could make him feel good. That he wasn't a brat. "Make me proud."

 _Make me proud._ Ten repeated those words over and over in his head as Kun reapplied the pressure. He wanted to make Kun proud. That's all he ever wanted in bed. He wanted to make him come harder than anyone else had ever made him. He wanted to be obedient and cater to every one of his boyfriends demands. He wanted to be able to prove himself - prove that he was worthy of being with someone like Kun. Someone so loving and kind and thoughtful but was an absolute monster in bed. Someone who pushed Ten way past his limits time after time. Someone who expected so much of him because he really believed in him and there was nothing - nothing - better than praise from Kun. Than being told what a good little cock sleeve he'd been. Than hearing his boyfriend chant his name over and over and over. Than being shown off online when Kun desperately wanted someone to watch, but that was just about the only way they could keep themselves anonymous, webcam positioned to cut out both of their faces. Than being showered in kisses and affection as he came down from his own orgasm after making Kun totally lose it. 

So, yeah, he always wanted to make Kun proud. He wanted to fuck him harder than he ever had before because they had both been waiting for this for so long. And he was trying his best to keep up the pace but the fingers around his neck were making him lose control. 

He rasped out a cry of his boyfriend's name as the paddle came into contact with his skin again, as Kun silently urged him on, realising Ten's concentration was slipping. So he tried his very hardest to keep going, to keep fucking into Kun like he deserved but it was so difficult not to give into the fact his boyfriends hand around his neck was heightening all of his senses and bringing him closer and closer to tipping over the edge. 

Kun let up for a second, smirking as Ten gasped for air, making sure he had just enough in his lungs for another go.

He absolutely loved this. Being completely and utterly in control of Ten. It was one of the few times he actually managed it. 

To everyone else Ten was the one who ruled the roost. Kun tried to keep him under control but his subtle glares, stern words and smacks to the shoulder were absolutely no match for a free spirit like Ten. The younger did what he wanted - and usually what he wanted was to annoy the living daylights out of Kun. 

And he allowed it. He let Ten act up in front of the cameras because he really did love that carefree side of his boyfriend. He loved his jokey nature and the fact he was a tease. He loved watching him laugh and giggle and mess around with the other members. He loved that his personality could shine for everyone to see. 

But as soon as that bedroom door closed Ten knew he had to behave, and Kun absolutely loved that he was the one that could make him do that. The only one he would submit for and actually listen to. No one else had a hope in hells chance. Ten belonged to Kun, and Ten knew that he had to follow orders or he'd be in for it. 

"Keep going baby, you can do it." Kun whispered words of encouragement to his boyfriend, not sure whether Ten would even be able to hear him or not, they may have been replaced with a static buzzing. "You look so pretty."

Kun gripped even harder, fingers digging into muscle, pushing up so what little fat Ten had on his face bunched up into his reddening cheeks. He could feel little droplets in his digits from tears streaming down Ten's face, could hear choked whines as he tried his hardest to moan Kun's name. 

He was perfect. 

So fucking perfect. 

Kun let go so Ten could catch his breath again, forearms giving way as he all but fell into his boyfriend's chest. He spluttered a little, head spinning as the oxygen rushed back into his lungs. But he pushed through; he forced himself back up so he could keep going. So he could keep fucking Kun. 

He was so close, cock beyond sensitive from being choked out. It made everything so much better, like he was on a whole other plane of eurphoria. It made his entire body tingle from the lightheadedness. And it was really hard to keep going, to hold himself back. 

But he had to make Kun come first. It was his birthday and that's what he was here to do. 

"Please come for me."

Kun smirked at how hoarse Ten's voice was, at how he grasped at Kun's hips, lifting him up so he could fuck into him at a different angle, desperately searching for his prostate. 

Cute. 

"You're just saying that because you want to come."

"No!" Well, yes. But that wasn't the only reason. "I wanna make you come. Want to make you feel good."

Kun hissed as Ten's fingers wrapped around his cock, pushing the violet panties down a little more so he could get better access. 

Touching without permission? 

Kun paddled Ten again, making the younger cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Fuck. That was the last thing he needed. He was already trying to hold back. 

"That's cheating. You're going to make me come with your cock and nothing else."

Ten wailed his boyfriend's name, face buried in his neck to try and muffle his cries as Kun spanked him again. He couldn't take much more of this. He needed to come. There was no way he could- Kun had already come once tonight. Ten hadn't and he was so- He was _so_ fucking sensitive. He had his boyfriend wrapped around his cock, hot and tight. He had the fingers around his neck, amplifying every little sensation as his brain was starved of oxygen. He had Kun moaning, voice like honey, every little noise that came from his mouth sticking to Ten and weighing him down. Pulling him closer and closer to his own orgasm. 

There was no way he could keep this up. 

"Please. Kun I'm so- I'm so close. Wanna come with you. Let me touch you."

"Poor baby." Kun massaged the paddle against Ten's skin, where he hoped there'd be a nice red mark, waiting until the morning to bloom into a pretty bruise to match the lace Kun had on. "You wanna come that bad?"

"Please! Please let me!"

"You want me to rush my orgasm just so you can come?"

_What?_

"No!" Ten panicked. Fuck. He didn't mean that. He just- "Of course not! I want you to-"

"So selfish." Kun smacked Ten with the paddle again, this time his legs giving way, knees slipping on the bed sheets until he was splayed out flat on top of his boyfriend. He scrambled, trying to get back up so he could keep fucking Kun, just like he wanted, but his limbs didn't seem to be working. He tried his hardest to buck up into Kun like he was, the elder moaning as Ten's stomach rubbed up against his cock. As the friction from the lace of his baby blue suspender belt was applied directly to the sensitive head. "So pathetic."

Ten cried out again and again and again as Kun hit him three more times, all in the exact same place. He was going to have trouble sitting down tomorrow, that was for sure. 

"I-I'm not-"

Kun Scoffed at Ten's feeble argument. That was literally the definition of pathetic. 

"Prove it then." He pulled his knees up to his chest; he wasn't anywhere near as flexible as Ten, but just enough so he could wrap them around his boyfriend waist and pull him close. So Ten could really fuck him as deep as physically possible. So he could finally hit that sweet spot and make Kun lose it. "Make me come."

And Ten did. He mustered up all of his energy to fuck Kun like he meant it because he had to be good tonight. It had been so long and- He just had to. He couldn't disappoint his boyfriend. Not when he had been waiting weeks to get his hands on him again. He had to power through, to try and block everything out and hold on even though every inch of his body was screaming to let go because he had to make Kun come. 

"Fuck." He breathed into Kun's neck, burying his face in there so he couldn't see how good his boyfriend looked rocking back and forth into the plethora of pillows this fancy hotel had on the bed, peignoir fanned out underneath him. The last thing he needed was a visual stimulus too. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Kun chuckled under his breath. Ten was seconds away from falling apart but he kept going all because Kun told him to. He loved that. He loved having someone that would obey his every command in the bedroom, if anything, that was what was going to get him off tonight. 

"Good boy, baby. Keep going. Just like that. Fuck yes. Faster. So good for me. Make me lose it. Fill me up."

Ten whimpered at those last three words, forcing his body to keep from coming on command because he knew Kun didn't mean straight away. He had to wait. He had to wait for Kun. 

"Let me see you." 

Kun tugged at the back of Ten's hair, knowing exactly why he had his face hidden, but he wasn't going to get away with that so easily. Not when Kun knew his face would be dripping with tears, unable to hold them back as it all got too much. 

"You're such a mess." Kun locked his lips with Ten's, giving his boyfriend a little reprise, something to ground himself. "Such a- Oh my god! Right there. Keep going."

Kun bit at Ten's lips as the younger finally pounded into his prostate over and over. Fuck yes. That was exactly what he needed. Those extra waves of pleasure ricocheting through his body, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

But he needed more. 

Just a little more. 

He needed Ten under his complete control if he was going to come. 

So he wrapped his fingers back around that slim little neck, ignoring Ten's whine. In fact, as a punishment for whining he was going to use both hands, his other resting on top, meaning he could apply maximum pressure. 

"Kun-" Ten's voice was weak, a little watery. He was trying his best here and he really wasn't sure he could withhold anymore choking. In fact, he knew he couldn't. He was already giving it his all, putting every drop of energy into keeping himself from coming and-

But Kun didn't care. He knew Kun didn't care and the second his fingers gripped at his neck Ten felt his upper body go limp against his boyfriends. 

"Keep going. I'm nearly there baby."

Ten just about made out Kun's words, hips snapping against the elder's cheeks, trying his best to fuck into him properly but nothing seemed to be working. It was like he was completely out of touch with his own body, and the more Kun tightened his grip and forced his chin back the less control he had over anything. His brain was turning to mush, eyes rolling back in his skull as he became lightheaded, as the bubbling in the pit of his stomach all got too much. The lack of air in his lungs making his skin burn, the way Kun was looking at him, knowing he held Ten's life in his hands.

And he tried. He tried to keep going he really did. But the more he focused on fucking Kun the less he was able to focus on keeping it together. 

Then everything went black. 

Just for a split second as a searing wave of pleasure washed over him. As he came. Hard. As his hips rutted into Kun, filling him up and sending his body into overdrive, giving into one of the most intense climaxes he'd ever have. 

He gasped for air yet again as Kun finally let go, as he crashed down on top of his boyfriend, the oxygen rushing through his veins like a second orgasm, making his ears pop and his vision spot. 

And he just lay there, heaving for breath and twitching for a few seconds before the most cleared and reality dawned on him. 

Fuck. 

Oh fuck no. 

Had he-?

Had Kun-?

"Couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Ten's blood ran cold, whimpering softly as Kun pushed him off, the contact making his skin tingle, still sensitive from coming. 

"K-Kun?"

Ten's voice cracked a little, barely above a whisper anyway as Kun rolled him onto his back. His boyfriend disappeared from sight for a second, before returning to loom over him. 

The look in his eyes made Ten shiver. 

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes! I didn't mean to! Let me make it better, I'll- I'll suck you off or-" wait. He had already done that. "I'll finger you- Massage your prostate and- Anything. Anything you want, Kun. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad."

"Oh, I'm not mad Ten." Kun sighed, grabbing Ten's spent cock, forcing a choked sob out of the younger. God he was so sensitive it hurt. He couldn't cope with being touched there. "I'm disappointed. You know I expect more of you."

Jesus Christ that was so much worse.

"What can I do? I wanna make you come." Ten could see his sight blurring again, eyes welling up. Partially because Kun's fingers were so tight around his cock, but also because he didn't want to be a disappointment. He'd been planning this night for weeks and he wanted it to be perfect. "Please. Let me."

"Hey, no. Don't cry." Kun thumbed away Ten's tears. God he really was pathetic. Cute, though. "It's not your fault you're a desperate little slut."

Ten whimpered at Kun's words, as his thumb trailed down from his cheek, past his collared neck and down to a pierced nipple. 

"You really wanna make it up to me?"

"Yes! Anything. I'll do anything! Do- Do Anything to me"

Kun's lips quirked up. That's what he liked to hear. 

"You're gonna let me fuck you. As hard as I want."

Ten nodded, eagerly. He may be completely wiped out, but that's what he had wanted from the moment he stepped into this room. That's what he had been thinking about since last fucking year. Kun's cock inside of him, pounding away, using Ten's right little ass as if he was nothing more than a cheap sex toy he'd picked up in Cheongnyangni. 

"I'm already prepped. I-I stretched myself before we left." Ten really hoped that wouldn't get him in trouble. 

"Of course you did, Kitten." Kun's voice was so soft, Ten almost felt like he wasn't getting told off at all. Maybe Kun would skip on the punishment tonight, since it had been so long since they last got to spend any real time together. 

But he should have known better than that. 

"Wh- What are you-?"

Ten struggled to push himself up on his elbows, body still not completely cooperating. But Kun was playing with his testicles for some reason, what was he up to- No. oh just fuck no. 

"Please take it off." Ten whined as Kun secured the metal ring, lifting tens limp dick up with his index finger, only to let it flop back down. He couldn't cope with this. He really fucking couldn't. "Please- I can't."

Kun quirked an eyebrow. "Seconds ago you said I could do anything I wanted."

"Y-Yeah, but-"

"I'm surprised you brought it to be honest, I know how much you hate it." Kun mused, fingers ghosting over the metallic pink ring that sat at the base of Ten's cock. "But I'm glad you did. That gives you brownie points. Not hiding away from a possible punishment. Good boy."

"Kun." Ten whined again. His head was fucked. His throat hurt and his ass from the spanking and- Well everything hurt, if he was being perfectly honest. Of course he wanted fucked, but- He hated that cock ring. So fucking much. "I just- I'll be good. I promise."

"You said that last time and look what happened." Kun snorted, shrugging his peignoir off to show Ten what a mess it was from the come that had dribbled out of his ass. "God knows what state these panties are in. Hope they weren't expensive. You clearly can't be trusted."

Kun pulled Ten up so he sat upright, smirking at the unmistakable pout on his lips. He was such a baby. And though that may be super effective the majority of the time. There was no way it was going to work tonight. 

"On your knees, facing the wall."

Ten obeyed, moving slowly but surely, fingers gripping onto the wooden headboard in anticipation. His breath was shallow as Kun repositioned himself behind him, also on his knees, as his fingers meandered down his back, leaving a wet trail in their wake. Ten had no idea when Kun had relocated the lube, but he was really glad he had. He knew that even though he'd prepared himself in advance Kun would still want to finger him, to make him suffer a little more if for nothing else. 

Ten hissed as Kun pressed a finger into him. God, he missed this. It just wasn't the same when he did it to himself. Sure, he got off, but Kun's fingers were different. They knew exactly where to rub up against.

He spread his legs a little more, thighs shaky already after having not long come down from his first orgasm. But he had to try and prove himself. He had to give Kun everything he wanted so he could get off to make up for what had happened earlier. 

He pushed his hips back a little, offering himself up to Kun in the hope the younger would work quickly, knowing how hard Ten was. He whimpered as Kun slid in another finger, then another, painfully slowly. Deep down he knew that was too much to ask, Kun was still punishing him. He got off on watching Ten suffer. 

"Baby-" Ten whined, head lolling back. God that felt so good. He wasn't sure his body could physically take any more stimulation or that he could actually enjoy it, but Kun proved him wrong. "Mo-"

Ten wasn't even able to finish his word before Kun pulled out, deciding that was enough. 

"Were you about to ask for more?" His breath was hot against Ten's ear as he closed in on the younger, teeth grazing against Ten's neck, sending a shiver up his spine. "Do you think you deserve that? You're making it all about yourself again, aren't you? Little brat."

Ten squeaked, forehead falling against the cold papered wall as the paddle came into contact with his skin again. He thought they were done with that. Clearly not. 

"I'm sorry! I just-"

"Can't help yourself?"

Ten shook his head. He couldn't. How could he when Kun was touching him like that? Stretching him open? He tried his hardest to be good but they'd been apart for so long and it was all he wanted. It was difficult not to give into the sensation. To enjoy the love of his life working him open. 

"You just make me lose it."

"I am pretty good at that, aren't I?" Kun drew his arm back so he could hit Ten again, going for the other cheek this time. He wasn't that mean. But the red of the blood rushing to the surface of his skin looked so pretty adjacent to the sky blue lace that framed them. Maybe… Maybe just one more. 

"Kun!" Fuck that stung. He sniffled as he tried to regain composure, tear ducts automatically reacting to the pain. "Please- Dont you wanna fuck ne? I'll make you feel so good!"

Kun hummed. "I do, but that's what you want too, isn't it? Then again…" Kun's fingers walked their way around Ten's hip, following the lace of his panties so they could grab at his cock again. He liked making Ten hiss. It was cute. "You've got no chance of coming with this on."

Ten let his head lull back against Kun's shoulder as the elder pressed up against him. He was stiffening up again already, which was frustrating because he knew once he was hard then that was it. The ring would make sure he stayed that way until Kun was done with him. God, his cock was going to be red raw. And maybe Kun wouldn't even let him come afterwards. Really make him suffer. 

"Can't even fuck me properly with this pathetic little dick of yours." Ten let out a whimper as Kun slapped his cock. Fuck. The way that sent shockwaves through his body. He was really on his masochist shit tonight, huh?

"I'm sorry, I tried, it's just you-"

"Oh? You're going to blame me, are you? It's my fault that you can't follow simple instructions? That you can't even make me come?"

"N-No, you just- Your ass is so fucking good and- Your hands-"

"Around your neck?" 

Ten gasped out as Kun's fingers found their way back there, squeezing just enough so he could feel it. 

"Yes! Baby, I-" Ten pushed his hips back, rubbing himself up against Kun, his cock rock solid between his cheeks. "You're so good to me and I want to- I wanna get you off. I want you to use me to come."

"Use you?" Kun practically growled against Ten's ear. "My very own little fuck toy?"

"That's all I want. Wanna be your fuck toy. Please, Kun. Please fuck me. Use me. Come in m- Ah!"

Ten felt like all the air was knocked out of him as Kun finally pushed in, filling him to the hilt with one swift movement. It burned. Really burned. His vision blurred as he tried to readjust to the intrusion, stuttered moans spilling over his lips as Kun began to move inside of him. He clawed at the headboard, desperate for something to hold onto. 

"Fuck, that's better. God I've been waiting so long for this." Kun grunted, letting go of Ten's throat only to grab him by the back of the neck, pushing his face against the wall. Ten moaned deeply as Kun's hips rolled into him, languidly. He was taking his time. Really enjoying it, because he deserved it after all Ten had put him through. Not obeying orders. Coming before he was allowed. The fact he was making Ten suffer at the same time was only icing on the cake. 

"I love being inside of you." It was he was made for Ten's ass, like they were two pieces of a puzzle that slotted together perfectly, or something just as cliché. In more ways than one. They bounced off of each other. Ten always had a sassy reply to quip back at literally anything Kun said and Kun could never resist riling Ten up even more.

Ten gripped at the headboard, knuckles turning white as Kun pushed just that little bit harder. He wasn't sure if Kun taking him so slowly was a blessing or a curse. He couldn't decide if being fucked senseless or being able to feel every inch of his boyfriends dick moving inside of him would make it harder to hold on.

Kun's lips latched onto his neck, sucking into the sensitive skin as he picked up a rhythm, hands firmly on Ten's hips, thumbs hooked in his suspender belt to keep him in place as he thrust deeper.

"You feel so good, Ten," Kun growled into his hair, pushing the smaller boy even harder against the wall, wooden headboard digging into his chest, "I've missed fucking your tight little ass. Maybe you won't have to wait too long to come, after all."

"Kun- fuck- more." He wanted to make Kun come so bad. He wanted him spilling inside of him. He wanted to give his boyfriend the best orgasm of his life after being separated for so long. "Give me more."

Ten was already fully hard again, but how could he stop himself? Kun fucking into him, one hand right on his hip to keep him in place, the other doing a tour of his whole body. Jesus Christ if Kun tweaked one of his nipples or ran his nails over the raised skin of his tattoo one more time he was going to scream. The lips on his neck, a little added teeth just for shits and giggles. He knew Ten hated hickies on his neck but he was pretty sure Kun got off on threatening to mark him alone. He was a monster. 

But holy fuck he was good in bed. 

Ten whined as his cock rubbed up against the pillow, friction he could do without if he wasn't allowed to come until Kun had. It was throbbing, the ring around his balls stopping normal blood circulation and making his cock extra swollen and sensitive. It was the last thing he needed right now. 

And he was pleased Kun was enjoying himself, that he was using Ten like the little fuck toy he was, even if he was taking his sweet time, but… 

Maybe he'd just have to make him come faster.

He clenched around his boyfriends cock, Kun's teeth digging into the junction of his neck at the increased tightness. Okay, so that had backfired on him a little, hopefully it wouldn't leave a mark. But that seemed to do the trick, if Kun's moans were anything to go by. God he must be so tight. Kun had been so hard for so long there was no way he'd be able to withstand that. He was finally going to come. 

But then Ten heard a deep chuckle behind him, sending chills down his spine. Oh god, what did that mean? 

Ten really loved to push it, didn't he? Kun could see straight through him. 

"Oh, honey, do you really think I'm gonna let you get away with that?" He knew everybody little trick Ten liked to pull, and he knew how much he hated that cock ring, how desperate he would be to get it off. But that didn't mean he got to speed things up. Kun was enjoying the pace they were going at. 

But maybe they should step it up a notch. 

Kun's hands meandered down from Ten's hips to his inner thighs, nails scraping against the sensitive skin, spreading his boyfriend's legs even more to give him more access to fuck into the younger harder.

Ten cried out at the new angle, Kun's cock pounding straight into his prostate. The tip of his reddened cock rubbing against the pillows with greater velocity. He was so sensitive. Every movement setting his body alight. Fuck. This was bad. There was no way he'd be able to hold on like this.

"Kun, I can't-"

He heard a metallic click behind him.

_Was that...?_

The collar tightened around his throat, head snapping back as something pulled harshly on it from behind.

"Can't what, you little whore?" Kun wrapped the chain leash he had attached to the Ten's collar when he wasn't paying attention around his hand one more time, shortening it, increasing the force on the leather around his boyfriend's neck. Holy fuck. He'd forgotten he had even brought that. When did- Had Kun grabbed this before they even started? Had he planned on using this all along? "Can't hold on much longer?"

Ten choked out Kun's name, gasping for air as the collar dug into just below his jaw bone. He could feel his body going into overdrive; his thighs shaking as they tried to hold him up, his cock red, strained and ready to burst, his vision fading as he was deprived of oxygen. 

Then Kun let go. Let Ten catch his breath, the sound of his boyfriend heaving for air again spurring him on, speeding his hips up. 

"If you seriously think you're getting off again before I do you have another thing coming. I'll make you sleep in the bath."

Ten whimpered at the threat, knowing it wasn't empty. Kun often made him sleep alone if he'd been particularly bad, but that was the last thing he wanted tonight. He hadn't had a proper cuddle in so long he was dying to fall asleep in Kun's arms. 

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to be extra tight for you."

"Yeah right."

Kun pulled the chain down again, twisting it around his knuckles one more time, causing Ten's head to lull back onto his shoulder as he continued the assault on his prostate, strangled moans right next to his ear. 

Ten felt so fucking good. Legs spread so wide allowing Kun to get in there balls deep. Looked so fucking good. His little pet all chained up for Kun to use however he pleased. He sounded so good. Rasping for breath between lewd whimpers. 

He was honestly surprised Ten's body hadn't given in to orgasm yet, he never managed to last long the second time around. He always found it so difficult to recover from the first climax that when Kun put his cock back in him he was reduced to a pile of babbling mush. 

But he tried. He always tried his hardest to give Kun exactly what he wanted. Even if he liked to act up in the process, at the end of the day, his main concern was always getting Kun off. 

"Oh my god!" Ten gasped out as Kun let him breathe again. He leaned up against the wall for some stability, head spinning from lack of oxygen. He felt weird. Kind of floaty. Like he had ascended to another plane of existence. "I love being your fuck toy… I love being yours."

Kun moaned deep in the back of his throat. He wouldn't necessarily say he was possessive, but… 

Nah. He was. Ten belonged to him and no one else. 

"I love you being mine too. All mine." Ten let out a pathetic sob as Kun's fingers ghosted against his dick, followed by the cold metal of the leash. That was really the last thing he needed when he was trying his hardest to hold on. He may have a cock ring on, but it wasn't going to work forever. "I love that no one gets to fuck this ass but me."

Ten bit down on his bottom lip as Kun thrust extra hard. Jesus Christ this was a living nightmare. 

"Even though you'd probably like that, wouldn't you, Kitten? I'm surprised you haven't let Taemin or Baekhyun have a go on you."

Kun was in no way worried about what Ten would get up to when he was away with SuperM. He trusted him, fully. But he did like to tease him about what a little slut he was before the two of them got together. It was no secret Ten had a little fun with some of the other members within the company in the past. 

"And I know how much you love sucking Taeyong's cock."

"N- I don't. Not anymore, I- I would never!" Ten let out a little whimper as he heard Kun jangle the chain behind him, as he tugged ever so softly at the collar. "I'm yours. No one else's. You're the best thing that's ever- Ah! Happened to me. I'd never want anyone else."

Kun smirked to himself. 

"Right answer."

Ten didn't even have the time to give himself a mental pat on the back when his neck was pulled back again. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Kun had to be close, right? He had to. How was he managing to hold out for so long? It was driving Ten crazy. 

"Kun." He just about managed to rasp out as his fucking sadist boyfriend wrapped the chain links around his knuckles one last time, forcing Ten's spine to arch in an almost impossible way. Just as well he was flexible. "Please- Come."

Kun could feel himself coming undone, rhythm becoming sloppy as he fucked into Ten, the choked gasps close to his ear spurring him on. He wanted to keep going, he wanted to really make Ten suffer because fuck that was honestly his favourite thing in the world and he hadn't had the chance to do it for so long, but… he was so fucking hard. 

"I'm nearly there, baby."

Ten could barely even make Kun's voice out. He wasn't sure if he was about to have the most intense orgasm of his life or if he was about to pass out. His whole body felt like it was on fire, electricity pulsing through his veins with every thrust of Kun's hips. Everything ached, but at the same time, everything felt numb. He felt like he was having some kind of out of body experience, the lack of oxygen was starting to get to him as white stars began to twinkle in his vision. 

"Fuck, Ten!"

Kun came with one last tug on the chain before letting up completely, Ten gasping for breath as the elder shot inside of him, spraying his walls white. He almost felt like he was drowning as he tried to catch his breath. He fell forward against the headboard, fingers meekly pawing at the wood as he tried to grip onto something. His hands didn't seem to be working. He was pretty sure none of his muscles were working either as his chest heaved, heart working overtime to pump blood through his veins. His entire body was shaking. 

And he was still so fucking hard. 

He felt like he could cry. 

"Amazing."

Kun slumped against his back, words slurred. He wasn't used to holding out so long, he'd usually come whenever he felt like it, but he wanted to give Ten a taste of his own medicine. 

"You're amazing."

"Kun…" His voice was so tight; a few octaves higher than usual as he struggled to even get the words out. "P-Please."

"Are you okay, baby?"

Ten whined softly as Kun pulled out, body too worn to fully register how empty he felt without the dancer inside of him. God he felt like he was going to keel over. 

"Can I come, please?" The request was whispered, making Kun's eyebrows raise. He hadn't-? He had been so caught up in his own orgasm he hadn't even realised Ten hadn't finished. 

"You held out for me?" Kun nudged Ten's shoulder away from the wall, flipping him over gently so he could see for himself. Fucking hell. Ten's cock was so red, so swollen, head glistening with precome. "Such a good boy."

Ten whined as Kun kissed him. He appreciated it, but that wasn't what he needed. He needed Kun to touch him, to help him through this. He needed that fucking cock ring off. 

"Kun-" Ten's voice was shaky, as if he was about to burst into tears. And usually Kun would have loved to see that, but he was already coming down from his own orgasm and slipping out of his dominant headspace. Right now he needed to look after Ten. 

"Come here, Kitten." 

Kun lay back against the pillows, pulling Ten on top of him. Poor thing could barely move. But he seemed to relax once he could nuzzle his face in Kun's neck, once he could feel his boyfriend's heartbeat against his own. 

"Do you wanna come?"

Ten nodded, too zoned out to speak up properly. 

"This might hurt a bit, okay?" Ten screwed his eyes shut as Kun's fingers wrapped around his length. God he hated that stupid cock ring. It made him so hypersensitive it ached. His entire body would go into overdrive at the slightest touch. He really felt like he was going to break down crying but he couldn't. He didn't want to ruin everything by being a baby. He just wanted to come. So fucking badly. 

"There we go, how's that, huh?" 

Ten could barely respond verbally, instead gripping onto Kun's arm weakly, his hips rocking back and forth slowly as he tried to spur things along. He wanted to thrust, to give it his all but he was completely beat. His muscles all felt like lead. 

"Kun-" Ten could feel a heat pooling in his stomach already as the pain dissipated, being replaced with nothing but pure ecstasy. Holy fuck that felt good. "Oh god, yes."

"You like that?" Kun pressed a kiss to Ten's forehead, the younger mustering up all of his energy to push himself up a little further, so he could kiss Kun properly. He needed his boyfriend's lips on his if he was going to get through this. "God I love you."

"I love you too." Ten whispered, his second wind finally coming as he managed to push himself up on his forearms and move just that bit more. "I lo- Ah! Fuck!"

Kun slipped two fingers back inside of him, using his own come which had begun to dribble out of Ten's entrance as lubricant. And Ten was- Fuck that was just what he needed. He could finally give in to the sensation of Kun stroking his walls, massaging his prostate. He rutted between both of Kun's hands, desperately chasing his orgasm. 

I love you so much. I love y- I wanna marry you."

Both of Kun's hands stopped, making Ten whine. He was in so much pain. He needed to come. 

"You, what?"

"I wanna- I know we can't, but I want to." Ten breathed, chest heaving from the over stimulation. "One day. I wanna marry you."

"Who said we can't?"

"T-The company. They'd never- The fans."

"Fuck them." Ten fell back against his boyfriend's chest as Kun squeezed his cock. "They don't need to know. No one does."

"But- How can we? Where?"

"I dunno, we'll figure it out."

Ten moaned deep in his throat as Kun's fingers began working their way inside of him again. That sounded like heaven. He had loved Kun for a long time, way before they had even officially got together, and their busy schedules and hectic lives tended to get in the way of that sometimes, but nothing could ever break them. Something would have by now, surely. 

"God I'm gonna come."

"Is the idea of getting married turning you on that much?"

Ten laughed, almost drunkenly. The way Kun was making him feel, pleasure hitting him from both ends, he actually felt kind of drunk. It was taking over his brain completely, his body moving of its own volition despite the fact he barely had the energy to do anything. 

"Can you sit up for me? I wanna watch."

Ten pushed himself up the best he could, so he was sat straddling Kun's hips, hands flat on his stomach to keep him upright. His head lulled to the side, resting on his shoulder, jaw slack as he bounced pathetically on Kun's fingers. Fuck. He really couldn't cope with this. He needed to-

"Can I?" Ten made sure to ask for permission. He'd already come once tonight when he wasn't meant to, and it was still only early. They had plenty of time left, plenty of time for Kun to punish him again if needs be. 

That was the last thing he wanted. 

"Can I come, please?"

Kun smiled at the sight in front of him. Ten was practically drooling, desperation seeping out of his pores. His cock was beetroot, it looked as if it was about to explode in Kun's hand. It was a miracle it hadn't already. 

"Go on then, Kitten. Come for me."

Ten didn't need to be told twice. The second that last word left Kun's lips he gave in and came with a loud cry of his boyfriend's name. He wasn't able to do anything but scream the syllable over and over as finally reached his climax, orgasm rippling through every inch of his skin, strained cock finally gaining release after so fucking long. And it hurt. Jesus it fucking hurt but he had never been so relieved in his life. All of his senses were so overwhelmed he didn't get the opportunity to drink in how good Kun looked splattered in come. Ten had orgasmed with such force strings of white shot across his boyfriend's torso, a decent amount coating his face. 

But Ten didn't get to see him all laid out. 

Because everything went black again. 

"Ten? Baby?" He came around to Kun shaking him gently, his hearing a little static and his head still spinning as if he had just stepped off of a waltzer, but he had a dumb smile on his face as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

Ten giggled. He definitely felt drunk. Jesus Christ. 

"Got jizz on your face." He giggled again as Kun rolled his eyes. Yeah. He was fine. 

"You scared me, there. I thought you'd totally passed out." He rolled Ten over so he was on his back, the younger's arms flopping around uselessly. He was literally boneless. Limbs like jelly. "I should probably get you cleaned up."

"No. Stay." Ten pawed at Kun's chest, finger hooking in the lace of his bralette in a weak attempt to keep him in place. "I wanna cuddle."

He didn't care how gross and sweaty and slimy he was, he just wanted Kun. He loved their after sex cuddles and had been craving them for so long. 

"We can take a shower later." Ten sighed to himself, just about able to manage a full sentence as Kun settled down next to him, pulling him in close. "Once I can stand again."

"Don't you at least want this off?" Kun tugged at the metal ring around Ten's cock and balls, sliding it off with ease now Ten was soft. It still made the younger hiss, though. Just for a second before he relaxed again. He could take his suspender belt off later. It wasn't even that messy. And he had no intention of letting Kun take his set up off. He looked to die for. 

The two of them lay there for a while in a comfortable silence, recuperating from the manic sex they'd just had as Kun rubbed little circles into Ten's shoulder with his thumb. Things always had a tendency to go from 0-100 with them. For not sleeping together in almost a month to... _that_. Kun was ready to drift off to sleep, already assuming Ten had when the younger spoke up. 

"So… Are we engaged now?"

"Is that what you want?"

Ten thought about it. It was, but- What was the point if he couldn't show Kun off? Couldn't brag about his amazing fiancé who he couldn't wait to marry. Because they'd never have that. Hell, they could both see what Jongdae was going through right now, the way supposed fans were reacting to the news of his engagement, and he had a solid, stable career and was straight. They had absolutely no chance. 

They wouldn't even be able to have rings or anything; people would pick up on it. They picked up on the face he and Sicheng have the same bracelet and started coming up with all sorts of theories. Imagine if he and Kun started sporting rings on their fourth finger? Chaos. 

He wasn't sure they'd ever even be able to get married. They certainly couldn't here. Where would they have to go? America? Europe? And how would they manage to hide something like that? He could see it now; saesang's following them to some registry office in California. How the fuck would they explain that? 

So… Yeah. He'd like to, but it all seemed like a bit of a far-fetched dream. 

But it didn't hurt to dream, right?

"It is. I wanna be your fiancé."

"Then it looks like we're engaged." Kun tilted Ten's head up, two fingers under his jaw, for a kiss. His fiancé. He liked the sound of that. "Never imagined anyone would propose to me while I had my fingers in their ass, mind."

Ten laughed as he settled his head back down on Kun's chest, eyes fluttering shut to the sound of his heartbeat. It wasn't exactly something they could tell their kids in the very distant future. But it was very them. 

"At least it's not boring."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Kitten. You're anything but boring." Kun stroked his fingers through Ten's hair. He couldn't believe he was lying in a hotel room for his birthday (weeks after the actual event) in violet lace lingerie and sprayed with come after he'd just choked his brand new fiancé out. But that was Ten all over. He was a whirlwind. He was loud and chaotic and never seemed to stop, but those were just a handful of the qualities Kun had fallen for. He could list them all but he'd be here for days and he was hoping to get at least one more round in later on before they passed out. 

Ten hummed against Kun's skin, his entire body relaxing into the plush mattress as sleep threatened to overtake him. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he was pretty sure they had already missed the dinner reservation he'd made downstairs. He hadn't expected things to get so out of control and that wasn't exactly at the forefront of his mind when Kun's hands were around his neck. 

So he let himself doze off to the sound of Kun's breathing, just a little nap before he could make it to the shower. Or maybe the bath. He was pretty sure it had jets… No doubt they could find something fun to do with those. 

But for now he needed to rest. His entire body was completely spent. 

Kun smiled to himself as Ten passed out within seconds, snoring gently, a perfectly serene look on his face as if he hadn't just been choked out and overstimulated minutes ago. It was insane how he could go from one extreme to the other at the drop of a hat. 

But that was Ten for you, a wonderful contradiction. 

Anything but boring. Always kept Kun on his toes, never quite knowing what was going to come next. His fingers ghosted over the ink of his fiancés chest. It still blew his mind that Ten would do something like that for him. That he would permanently scar his skin to show how much Kun meant to him. 

So, yeah. He was a whirlwind. A little crazy and god he could be annoying sometimes. 

But Kun was going to marry that whirlwind one day. And he wouldn't change him for all the stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally cannot write a fic without kunten either being already married or getting engaged at some point :')
> 
> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or send me any questions etc on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen)  
> thank u for reading!


End file.
